Peppa Paraj
Peppa Paraj (born: October 17th, 1990) is a pig artist. She used to be in the record company, Pig Public Records and now is signed into Pigterscope Records and Old Poverty Records. Peppa Paraj On August 15th, 2019, she announced her first single I'm a Bad Pig is getting released on August 26th, 2019. It didn't come out on the 26th, and on the 7th of September she posts apologizing about it not coming out. To apologize, she decides to release I'm a Bad Pig and an another single called Parbie Tingz. I'm a Bad Pig and Parbie Tingz are released on September 8th, 2019. She announces 2 more songs, The Tearing game feauturing onika.clips_ and a song called Super Queen. On September 9th, 2019, The Tearing Game is released. On September 10th, 2019, she posts the cover art of her first album Pig Friday. She also releases Super Queen on the 10th. On September 11th, 2019, she releases her next 2 singles called Pigdom and a single called Poman's Revenge featuring Lil Wayne. On September 12th, 2019, she releases a song called Panaconda. On September 13th, 2019, she posts the tracklist of Pig Friday. On September 13th, she also releases a song called Pigs in the Trap featuring onika.clips_ and onikapostings. On September 14th, 2019, her first studio album Pig Friday is released. She announces the deluxe version of Pig Friday is coming on the 20th of September. She announces her 2nd studio album Poman Reloaded is getting released September 30th, 2019. On September 15th, 2019, she announces her song Hot Piggy Summer with Peppa The Baddie and Peppa Pinaj is getting released soon. On September 19th, 2019, a single called Itty Bitty Piggy is released. On September 21st, 2019, she announces Poman Reloaded isn't getting released on the 30th because I Won a single by her friends is getting released on the 30th. She announces her single Pigships is getting released soon. On September 22nd, 2019, Hot Piggy Summer is released. On September 28th, 2019, she posts the Poman Reloaded tracklist and the release date, October 24th. She changes the release date to October 10th, later. On October 5th, 2019, All Pigs Cook, Pigships and Poman in Mascow are released. On October 10th, 2019, Poman Reloaded is released. On October 14th, 2019, Panja Burn is released. She announces she will be releasing a single on her birthday called, This Pig Is Still Young, to celebrate turning 29. This Pig Is Still Young is released on October 17th, 2019. On October 19th, 2019, the Panja Burn music video is released. On October 20th, 2019, she uploads the cover art for Pig Friday: Poman Reloaded The Pig-Up. On October 30th, 2019, Bust Down Parbiana is released. On November 2nd, 2019, she uploads that the Pig Up will be released on November 9th, 2019. On November 9th, Pig Up is released. On November 15th, Regret in Your Bacon is released. On November 23th, 2019, her diss track to Universal Records Tragedy Label is released. Her second diss track No Snakes is released on November 24th, 2019. On November 25th, 2019, she uploads the second episode of her radio show. On December 7th, 2019, the third episode of the radio show got released. On December 14th, 2019, Get on Your Knees ft. Piggy Thee Stallion is released. She decides she'll release one last song before retiring - Yellow Peppa. On December 16th, 2019, she uploads a picture of her and Piggy Thee Stallion with a caption soon. On December 17th, 2019, she uploads a photo (possible movie or cover art). On December 20th, 2019, Yellow Peppa is released. On December 21st, 2019 Peppa from the Block is released. On December 26th, 2019, she releases her next single We Miss You. On January 22nd, 2020, she announces her third studio Album The Pigprint will be released on January 24th, 2020. It gets released on January 24th. On February 6th, 2020, she released a single by the name of Sin Pijama. Singles I'm a Bad Pig (2019) Parbie Tingz (2019) The Tearing Game (2019) Super Queen (2019) Pigdom (2019) Poman's Revenge (2019) Panaconda (2019) Hot Piggy Summer with Peppa The Baddie and Peppa Pinaj (2019) All Pigs Cook (2019) Pigships (2019) Poman in Mascow (2019) Panja Burn (2019) This Pig is Still Young (2019) Bust Down Parbiana (2019) Regret in Your Bacon (2019) Tragedy Label (2019) No Snakes (2019) Get on Your Knees with Piggy Thee Stallion (2019) Yellow Peppa (2019) Peppa from the Block (2019) We Miss You (2019) Sin Pijama (2020) Albums Pig Friday (2019) Poman Reloaded (2019) The Pigprint (2020) Music Videos Panja Burn (2019) Trivia *She is the first pig to release a song in Spanish. **She is also the first pig to release a song in a language, other than English.